The First Meet
by tooleeloo
Summary: A 'What if' Story; What if Felicity and Oliver met before he went to the island? Five years later they meet again, when Oliver needs Felicity's help. Will be Rated M in the future chapters. Olicity.


**A/N: Hello there. I've been an Arrow fan ever since my brother pushed me to watch it. Now I've been obsessing myself with Olicity what-ifs story. So here goes. Hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Oliver Queen scanned the area around the library, looking for his long-time girlfriend, Laurel. He got a text from her saying that she was here doing some studying. He rolled his eyes in affection. She was hard-working, and he loved that about her. There were only several people in the reading area, seeing that Laurel wasn't there, he decided to check her favorite spots in the library, the tables near the windows or in between the book shelves.

There he saw the familiar brunette hair and approached her, kissing her cheek in greeting from behind. "Hey there."

He heard a gasp and stumbled backward at the surprise. This wasn't his girlfriend. "Hey yourself!" She whispered-yell. She stood up and picked up her laptop. "Whoever you are, I don't know you that well to come and kiss me on my cheek."

Oliver was surprised once again. He was wrong to assume that this girl had the same shade of brown hair as his girlfriend. In a better light, hers was much lighter. This mystery girl was wearing eyeglasses, kept her hair loose and wore a thick sweater and skirt pairing them with ankle boots. She was pretty and all, but completely above average pretty.

But what really surprised him was the fact that _she_ didn't know who _he_ was. "You don't know me? Does the name Oliver Queen ring a bell?" He sneered.

She hugged her laptop closer to her and snorted. "Am I supposed to know him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking ever as clueless to who he really was.

Oliver huffed and crossed his arms. Everyone in the city knew him. He was the son of a billionaire, a party goer and womanizer. Everybody loved to talk about him. "Do you live in a cave somewhere or something? Pick up a newspaper or put your laptop to good use and google me." He smirked when she saw her cheeks redden.

It was the sheer arrogance and contempt he was showing that irritated her. Deciding to ignore him, she picked up her bag and stuffed her laptop in. "No thanks. I have better things to do than search some jerk's name."

Oliver stopped smiling. Seeing the anger rolling off of her, he tried to smooth it over. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Taken aback, she turned around raising an eyebrow. "For being a jerk." Oliver smiled genuinely. "I didn't mean to come off that way. Can we start over?" He walked closer to her, in which she tensed a little but he stopped when he was in a polite distance away from her. There, he put his hand between them, gesturing for a handshake. "I'm Oliver Queen. Some call me 'Ollie' for short." He smiled warmly at her.

Sensing that he was being honest with his apology, she smiled and shook his hand, she noticed that his hands were warm and rough, so manly. She pushed down the feel of the electricity that had just shot through her. She didn't dare to glance at Oliver to see if he had felt it too, she was too nervous. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"That's a beautiful name, Felicity." Her name rolled of his tongue like a caress. Not that she was aware. _No, not at all._ He grinned and put his hand in his pockets after they let go. He smiled flirtatiously at her and asked, "Are you new here in town?"

Felicity was getting more nervous by each second that passed by. She was trying hard not to notice his handsome face, his gorgeous physique and intoxicating scent. Nope. Not noticing at all. "Yes. I'm on vacation. With my parents. Not that I'm not old enough. I'm nineteen and can totally handle myself. It's just been a while since we've had a family vacation." She babbled on and drew in a breath.

Oliver tried not to laugh. "There are more fun things to do on vacation here, than stay in a library. I can give you a personal tour if you wanted." He suggested, half-flirtatiously and in half-sincerity. For some reason he just wanted to learn more things about her and he wanted to get to know her better. As a friend or something more than that. When Felicity look like she was about to decline, he added, "My best friend; Tommy is having his birthday. A party in my club and a small cocktail after party in his house. Either parties are fun with me for you to come." _What was he doing? _

Felicity thought it over and bit her lip. Oliver's eyes zeroed in on her fuschia lips, as she nibbled it softly. "I'm still not sure, I don't think I can leave my parents alone tomorrow."

"What hotel are you living in?"

"Uh…the sky tower. Why?"

"The owner is a friend of mine. With your permission, I can give them their best date ever. Better than their honeymoon, probably." He gave her a sheepish smile, knowing full well he had basically given his balls to her. But for some reason, he just wanted to see her again.

Felicity laughed. It was a breathy laugh that Oliver instantly liked. "They went to the Grand Canyon."

"Anything could top that." Oliver joked.

"Hey! I was conceived there." Felicity paused when she realized what she had just said. She closed her eyes and wished the universe could just the swallow her whole, never to be able to embarrass herself. Oliver immediately guffawed and Felicity couldn't help but join him. When they calmed down, she apologized. "Sorry, verbal vomit."

"I like it." Oliver mumbled without realizing. Looks like he was having a case of the said verbal vomit too. He mentally slapped himself.

Felicity blushed and cleared her throat. "Okay, I'll go."

Oliver flashed another genuine smile that made her knees weak. "Tomorrow night, 11 o'clock. A limo will pick you up."

"Maybe I should google you. You might be a son of a mafia, if you're that rich. I mean, who can actually let their every guest ride in a limo."

Oliver grinned and walked closer towards her. "Oh no, I only do that to guests who are extra special to me."

"Ollie?" Laurel walked towards them. Seeing the beautiful and very intimidating woman walking towards them made Felicity shy away. "What took you so long?"

Oliver who kissed her affectionately on her cheek, looked at Felicity. "Just talking to my new friend. Laurel meet Felicity. Felicity meet Laurel." _Ah, the reason for the mistake kiss on my cheek…his girlfriend? Fiance? Or wife._ Laurel who looked at her smiled and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you." Laurel smiled stiffly. "I apologize, but I have to take my Oliver now, we have an appointment set." She said sounding very sorry.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. It was nice meeting both you." Felicity retreated slowly. She was so stupid to think this guy was interested in her. "I have to go too…to some place. Cause I'm late now. And I have to do things." She watched as Oliver's jaw went rigid but still smiled politely.

"Hope to see you tomorrow night." Oliver called out just before Felicity was out of sight.

Laurel faced him. "Tomorrow night? What's that supposed to be about?" She was worried that Oliver was going back to his playboy days.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just wanted to set her up with Tommy. Y'know, for the birthday boy." He reassured her.

* * *

**A/N: So? Any thoughts? I would love to read them. Next chapter: A Time Jump. ;)**


End file.
